Simply Unbreakable Ties
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: The reunion we didn't see, despite the limo being right there. Post 2x25 oneshot. Kind of mature but more fluffy than anything else.


**A/N: **I haven't abandoned my fics. The new chapters are all in the works and I'll try to update them soon. I just don't want to rush them and get them wrong. I'm also on Tumblr and Facebook now (my links are in my bio). Join me over there and get into the spirit of fandom! Speaking of fandom, don't forget to join the rewatch on Sunday nights at 8pm EST. This week is the amazing 1x08 (Seventeen Candles). I'm so excited that I have butterflies! (hehehe see what I did there).

This one-shot happened because I was looking for it. My girl Moozana suggested that I write it myself, so this one goes out to you my friend! We'll get through the hell that is University together. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Love you," he mumbled softy between sweet kisses as he swayed her body slightly. She had lost count of how many times he had said it. All she knew was that it gave her this ultimate feeling of happiness that she hadn't known could exist.

A few moments ago she had been walking along Fifth Avenue, purposefully taking her time in the hopes that the city would help her sort out her thoughts. While Blair Waldorf had a casual, relaxed look upon her features, and seemed unencumbered by any emotional turmoil to the public eye, inside she was all over the place. Usually, her thoughts could be neatly organised and written in the Tiffany blue books she kept inside the chest in her room, but at that moment in time they were flying around in her head, too complicated to be put into words.

She felt lost.

High school was over, and that particular land was no longer her kingdom. She had just crowned the new queen (_Little J_, after all that). Blair had always known this day would come, and had been preparing for it almost her whole life. She had always thought that the next step in her life would be as simple as the ones she had regularly taken at the Met. But alas, there was no Yale in her future, just..._NYU._ There was no longer a Nate or...anyone like that really; unless she included _him_.

But that wasn't really a possibility, was it?

Chuck was gone. For good? She didn't know, but as a friend, or a lover, or whatever they were, he had seemed to be gone.

It was like all the work she had put in, every last detail she had figured out was blown to smithereens. Even when she had opened herself up and showed what she truly wanted in her heart, she had been denied.

Blair had really hated destiny. Loathed it and_ ridiculed_ those who lived by it.

But for once, would it have killed the universe to work in her favour?

Blair needed her fairytale ending, stat.

And as though the fates had been listening, she had found him waiting there for her in front of the Plaza; gifts, apologies and his heart in hand.

Now she in a warm, affectionate bubble with Chuck Bass, where he was telling her he loved her, over and over again.

It was magic- Chuck being here was magic.

Their love was a force of its own, and in this moment she felt like she could accomplish anything, yet didn't want to be doing anything but making love to him.

His kiss began to linger for longer than just sweet pecks between words of love, and she could sense his rising passion. It triggered her own, as she felt a familiar heat spread through her. Chuck's lips pressed hard and harder until he was sucking hers, bruising them.

Blair felt his longing in that kiss. The denied, frustrated, aching kind of longing that had been haunting her all year and caused a shiver to run down her spine.

His embrace grew tighter, and she could feel the box that contained the box of Falke stockings digging into her back from how closely he was holding her.

After a particularly breathtaking kiss, he pulled back slightly, leaving her to try and come to terms with how wildly her heart was pounding in her chest.

He had left the smallest of spaces between them. Blair could tell, even with her eyes closed. She could feel his warm breath against her face. She could hear his heavy pants loud and clear despite the busy sounds of the city around them.

Her eyelids fluttered as she opened them to look at him. His eyes remained closed, and his eyebrows were knitted together as he seemed to be processing something. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Chuck?" Blair said unsurely after a moment.

His eyes opened, and the look in them stole her breathe for a moment. She had never seen him look at her that softly. It had come in passing at times, when he was at his most vulnerable, but never with this much open affection. He was wasn't smiling, or even smirking as he gazed her. Just an unperceived gentleness in his smouldering, hazel depths.

He leaned forward and pressed an adoring kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers and sighing.

"For once I actually want to be a gentleman, as much as the other parts of me are protesting," Chuck said with a little laugh.

Her heart skipped a beat. It lit her up inside to hear him say things like that to her. It was even better to hear him laugh.

That Chuck was still in there; the one from the limo when she was sixteen, and the one who danced with her at the Snowflake ball. Amid all his sadness and whatever dark cloud had been following him since Bart died, the romantic in him was still there.

And so she made the decision for the both of them.

She pulled away from him and skipped over to the limo. Tucking one of the gifts under her arm, she opened the car door and stepped into the space it created.

Blair turned her head to look at him.

He seemed confused as he stood in the spot alone, like a lost little boy.

"Well, are you coming or not Bass?" Blair said, flicking her eyebrows at him suggestively.

He grinned widely as the realisation hit him.

She smiled back at him before entering the limo.

Blair slid across the seats, taking deep breaths as she suddenly felt nervous. She heard the limo door shut and turned to see Chuck sitting there.

His eyes travelling along her body slowly down and back up until he reached her face. The temperature of the limo seemed to go up instantly.

Their gazes met.

And they flew at each other.

Hands removed blazers and coats.

Her headband landed in one corner of the limo.

His buttons were scattered across the seats.

She found her lips between her teeth.

She found her hands attacking his hair.

There was no time to think as they hurriedly removed their clothes, all she could do was feel.

Blair shivered at the feeling of his hands tracing across her bare skin once she was in nothing but her stockings and slip.

She was locked onto him as they sat sideways against the seats, her legs wrapped wantonly around his waist.

Blair wanted to cry at how gently he removed her stockings, slowly peeling them and taking care not to nip her skin.

He really _did_ adore them.

She rewarded him with kisses along his perfect jawline, nibbling slightly until she reached his neck, and nuzzled the area slightly, breathing him in. Blair had lied when she told Serena that Chuck's natural musk had nothing to do with wanting to sleep with him.

The warm, masculine smell that radiated from him was partially what kept her coming back for more.

That, and his tongue, which was mischievously making its way across her collarbone and into the little crevice between her breasts.

He paused there for a moment, exhaling on that spot. Feeling his hot breath against that area made her jolt slightly, as the sensation sent jitters through her.

Chuck Bass had too much of an effect on her.

She closed her eyes and sighed as he pulled away. Blair wondered what he was doing, but felt like she was in too much of a drugged state to question him.

It didn't matter, because only a second later, she felt a tiny kiss on her knee.

_He wasn't_.

She opened one eye, and then opened the other as she was faced with one of the hottest sights she had ever seen.

He was gazing up at her, his hair messy from her ministrations, with a hungry look in his now darkened eyes as he lightly grazed her skin with his teeth.

_He was_.

As though Chuck knew that she had realised, he flashed her his tilted smirk and began to press kisses along the inside of her thighs.

His hands traced along the outside of her legs, continuing until they reached the edges of her panties.

As he hooked his fingers into the sides, a thought struck her.

She gripped his hands on either side of her thighs to stop him.

His head popped up, and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Use your teeth to take them off," Blair said.

"My teeth?" Chuck asked curiously, although a grin was already forming on his lips at her suggestion.

"That's how you've been doing it in my fantasies," she murmured, gazing at him.

Chuck's amused facial expression faded away as he gawked at her. His eyes widened, making him look surprised...and excited.

"Your wish is my command," he said slowly, with wonder in his voice, and returned his head to the spot between her legs.

Blair bit her lip in enjoyment as he complied with her request, then gasped as he began to "scratch the itch" like only he had the ability to do.

His heart thumped heavily in his chest at the sound of her cry when he finished.

He was getting more and more used to the fact he had no control over that particular cavity around Blair.

As he rose from his spot between her legs to look at her, it came as no shock when his heart beat sped up rapidly at the sight of her glow, her flushed skin and how beautifully rumpled she looked.

The fact that _he_ had done that to her never failed to turn him on.

Then she reached for him, pulling him into an intimate kiss as she shed his shirt completely from his body.

He shuddered as she felt her fingers lightly stroking the bare skin of his back. It was the most teasing touch...until she allowed her dainty hands to travel lower and grip his backside tightly. There was nothing subtle about that.

Chuck groaned loudly at the sensations that action had brought on, and quickly reached for his belt, undoing it and removing his pants, his boxers following.

He reached for the hem of her slip and lifted it over her head, allowing her curls to follow around her delicately as he positioned himself between her legs. When Chuck removed her bra, he closed his eyes for a moment to regain control.

It has been so long since he had felt this aroused, however it was more than that. Every nerve ending in his body was electrified. He felt so alive, so full of energy that he was about to burst. He hadn't felt like that in some time, because for a while he had lost himself. Chuck had been a walking shell; with only a cold, empty feeling inside.

However, Blair...she had an effect on him like no other, with her fiery spirit. This hidden woman inside of her warmed him so much that it burned.

Scorching heat was the only way to describe it.

Chuck opened his eyes cautiously, and took long perusal of her nude body, because he could now. He briefly wondered if Blair would be open to a whole weekend with no clothes, just to catch up with each other. When his gaze reached her breasts, he paused for a long moment and sighed appreciatively before continuing upward to look at her face.

His heart stopped at the look she was giving him.

Nobody had ever looked at him the way Blair was in that moment.

He didn't think anyone knew that the Ice Queen could look so tenderly at a person, let alone himself. Yet here she was, boldly staring right at him, into his soul and...smiling.

Like he was worthy. Like he deserved to be loved, and by _her._

He kissed her deeply, drinking the moment in.

Chuck had never encountered this amount of light in his entire life. He wanted to treasure it forever. The feeling she was giving him could only be described as beautiful. It was what had sent him back to her.

Every place he visited was haunted by her, or rather, _he _remained haunted by her no matter where he went. She had told him her love for him consumed her, and it consumed him right back. He found himself purchasing the gifts without even realising he was doing it.

And he was in a constant state of longing, especially at night when he was alone. He needed her with him.

Throughout this entire period, any lingering fear in his mind seemed to be trumped by this never-ending ache in his heart to be with Blair; to hold her and to love her.

And so he came back, with those gifts he couldn't help but buy, because their love was something out of this world. There was nothing normal about it.

It was an undeniable force of nature.

However when he began to make love to her, their bond didn't really seem strange at all. Blair was perfect; everything that he desired. Her neck, which he was currently attached to, was his very own Achilles foot. Chuck knew she felt the same just by the way she was holding him tightly and purring his name in enjoyment as he moved against her.

Tomorrow he would still be able to feel the crescent shaped markings along his back from how deeply her nails were digging into his skin.

Blair flipped them over so that she was on top, and began to increase the speed, ever the eager motivator. He ran his hands gently over her satiny skin, quietly appreciating her. It instantly became too much for them, reaching the threshold of their pleasure and continuing onward, crossing the line together.

For a moment he was out of it, to the point where he may have passed out. This was a whole new experience for him, being with the girl he was in love with.

It did things to him.

If soul mates existed then Blair had to be his, he was sure of it. He would never feel like this again in his entire life. She was it for him.

That dangerous thought should have scared him, as well as his future of living in a world outside of high school, where he had to try and rise to the challenge of his father's legacy.

But when he opened his eyes he found Blair grinning down at him, looking delirious with pleasure and excitement. He cuddled her close as the feeling enveloped him right back.

"Ready?" Blair asked, after a few moments.

"More than ever," Chuck murmured.

* * *

I really didn't expect it to go this way. I thought it would be a lot more smutty, but the romantic, Chair feels in me won out. Guilty! But give me some sympathy here, have you _seen_ how adorable the end of 2x25 is? Gah.


End file.
